


Looking Like This

by tf2spoopy4you



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Spin the Bottle, but other ships kind of, kind of, mostly erisol, well basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amporas, Captors, and Vantases decide to play Spin the Bottle after a game of strip poker. Then, of course, stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it's the last of the "fics that I wrote but never finished or published because I'm a baby". Also this is like 8 years late- sorry about that. Sitting around and binge-watching Game of Thrones got in the way. Anyway. This'll probably be the last Homestuck thing I post, unless I decide to finish GSBTA but who knows what'll happen. Life is a mystery. That's too deep anyway here this is. Hope y'all enjoy this bag of sin. Oh, this was based on a picture I saw on Tumblr like, years ago. It was by mcsiggy, thank you to the person who notified me! Also, they're in this order, clockwise: Eridan, Cronus, Dualscar, Psionic, Signless, Karkrat, Kankri, Sollux, and Mituna. Also, the title is based off of Looking Like This by Lyre Le Temps, if you like electro swing.

You don't know how they convinced you to play- or, for that matter, anyone at the table. Considering it's all the Amporas, Captors, and Vantases, there were possible scenarios of someone's bulge coming out to play, as Kankri had lectured- ahem, mentioned to everyone.

But now that you were all sitting around the round table with a bottle in the middle, there was no going back. Kankri was still muttering something about triggering, next to a very annoyed Karkat, and Cronus is still trying to hit on you (he's your dancestor, for fuck's sake). You roll your eyes and ignore him until a clapping gets your attention.

"So I decided this game would be a good game to play after strip poker. Who wants to go first?" It's Psionic speaking; so he arranged the game. Huh.

Mituna's hand shoots up as he volunteers himself, bouncing excitedly as he grabs the bottle and spins it. The bottle spins quickly before slowing down and landing on Kankri, who's too busy lecturing Karkat to notice.

Sollux, on his left, elbows him and he stops, raising his eyebrows and saying, "Oh, I apologize. Who spun before me?" The answer to his question was currently crawling across the table shamelessly (literally) and into Kankri's lap. Kankri blurts out a few shocked noises and tries to start lecturing Mituna before he gets just about smothered in a kiss.

You can't see very well from where you're sitting but from the way Kankri's failing, Mituna's tongue is definitely in the other's mouth. The flailing and over-eagerness goes on for another minute before Mituna pulls away, panting and grinning. He returns to his seat via ground instead of table, leaving a very flustered, blushing Kankri behind him.

Kankri actually has nothing to say for once as he spins the bottle, still a bright red. Funnily enough, it lands on Cronus, to your left, who grins and beckons Kankri over. Kankri blushes even harder and gets up, smoothly walking around the table as if he still has an image to uphold- which is completely ruined when Cronus grabs him and pulls him into his lap.

With them right next to you, you have a very good vantage point of them both. As Cronus pulls Kankri down for a kiss, you can see he's more than mildly interested, judging by the tip of his bulge peeking out. Kankri doesn't notice it and tentatively wraps his arms around Cronus's neck, kissing back softly. Cronus now has his arms around Kankri's waist and are inching their way downwards, slowly but surely- not that you were paying that much attention anyway.

You blush and look back down at your hands, idly playing with the rings on each finger, but you can't help but look back at them out of the corner of your eye.

Cronus definitely has his hands on Kankri's ass now, making Kankri squirm but he doesn't really do anything until Cronus squeezes, eliciting a squeak from the latter as he pulls back from the kiss.

You're the only one who saw what happened though, as Kankri's ass is hidden by the table and Dualscar is too far on Cronus's left to see.

"Cronus! I would appreciate it if you-" Kankri's cut off by Cronus kissing him again, sliding his hands back up, but oh-so-discreetly rocking his hips up against Kankri's. Kankri gasps and pulls away again, trying to stutter out a lecture. Cronus just laughs and helps Kankri off his lap, pushing him back to his seat.

He then spins the bottle, and you're playing with your rings again, but then the bottle's on you.

Oh shit.

You turn to look at Cronus to say something but then his lips on yours and whatever you were about to say is lost as the only thought on your mind is wow he's a really good kisser. Not to be outdone, you climb onto his lap and shove your tongue into his mouth. He seems shocked at first but sucks on your tongue and settles his hands on your ass and yep he's definitely groping you. And the sucking on your tongue isn't helpin matters one bit oh hello bulge, why are you coming out? Shitshitshit.

You pull away and sit ban down in your seat before anyone can notice that you're bulge is trying to come out, and you're blushing really hard. You avoid stares before remembering it's your turn and you reach towards the bottle, trying desperately to ignore your bulge, which, thankfully, has realized it's not getting some and retreats back into its sheath.

With a gleeful expression, you realize the bottle has landed on Sollux, who's currently scowling and muttering in disgust.

You get up, purposely swaying to get his attention. It works and by the time you're crawling into his lap he's definitely blushing.

You lean in and kiss him, softly at first; he's unresponsive, then he kisses back roughly. You tangle your hands in his hair and thrust your tongue into his mouth, just barely rubbing your crotches together. He growls and tangles his tongue with yours, and holy shit you had no idea a split tongue could feel so good against yours. Then he grinds up against you, the fucker, and your bulge is definitely peeking back out, shit.

Sollux realized what's going on as he feels the wetness of your nook and grins, shit what- he grinds up harder. Fuck. You tug on his hair, hard, and bite down on his upper lip to try to get him to stop. He doesn't and his hands settle on your ass, squeezing it. It's relatively easy to ignore until one of his hands drifts downwards and yep he's rubbing at your quickly-wetting nook, the feisty little fucker.

Not that anyone can see, but you growl and he slips a finger in and you whimper into his mouth as his tongue finds ways to slide against yours that wouldn't be possible with a normal tongue. To your dismay, your bulge has realized it is getting some and slides out partway, squirming around, and you have a little internal moment of satisfaction as you realize the tip- no, tips- of his bulge- bulges?- are peeking out. Holy shit he has two. Of fucking course.

Then he adds another finger as your bulge finds his bulges, and you have to stifle a moan as you start just barely rocking your hips, fucking yourself on his fingers.

Then you hear a loud cough from your left and you break the kiss to look over, flushing and panting heavily.

It's Kankri, raising an eyebrow and sitting next to a very distraught Karkat. You were just about to fuck Sollux in front of everybody. Oops.

Your fins flap in embarrassment as you climb off of Sollux's lap, your nook still very much wet and your bulge still very much out. With as much dignity as you can muster, you walk back to your seat and sit down, scooting in so nobody can see your bulge, as if they haven't already.

To your immense satisfaction, Sollux is flushed and scooted in as well, reaching to spin the bottle.

You notice movement to your left and oh it's Cronus shit what is he doing- you bite your lip hard as he takes your bulge in his right hand and starts to pump it. Your eyes flutter shut as you subconsciously spread your legs, biting your lip even harder to stifle a moan.

You nearly miss the bottle landing on Karkat- and he just looks downright terrified as Sollux grins and slinks over to him. You try to concentrate on Sollux just about leaping into Karkat's lap instead of Cronus gripping your bulge tightly but holy fuck if he doesn't stop soon you're going to fucking come all over the floor You swat at his hand, growling slightly and trying to ignore the desperate coiling of your bulge. You glare at Cronus out of the corner of your eye- holy shit what is he doing, is he licking your material off his hand, fuck- if he doesn't stop you're going to come, right here and now.

Luckily, you're distracted by Sollux and Karkat sharing a very passionate a kiss. You can't see much from your vantage point- across the table- but Sollux is definitely grinding down on Karkat, who keeps letting out whines and small moans.

Suddenly Kankri, sitting next to them, coughs very loudly. Sollux breaks the kiss and glares at Kankri, reluctantly returning to his seat. You know Kankri's going to get hell later from Sollux, and you smile inwardly.

Then Karkat has to spin the bottle, avoiding eye contact with Sollux (who seems to be eyeing him hungrily) and just looking nervous when it lands on Psionic. The Psionic smiles warmly and beckons him over. Karkat stands up and walks over before gingerly sitting down in his lap. Psionic cups Karkat's chin in one hand and brings him into a kiss, gently, while Karkat settles his hands tentatively on Psionic's shoulders.

From where you're sitting, you can see Psionic wrap his arm around Karkat's waist as the other drapes around Karkat's neck. Karkat squirms as Psionic deepens the kiss, purring very quietly.

You sneak a look at Sollux, and he's staring at them with a bit of jealousy. Then Psionic breaks the kiss and helps Karkat off his lap, smiling at him. Karkat returns to his seat, exceedingly flustered, and Psionic spins the bottle, still smiling.

It stops on Dualscar, who had been playing with his rings, but he smirks and turns to face Psionic. They kiss, both still in their chairs so when both their tongues enter each other's mouths, everyone can see it.

The visuals really aren't helping your case- your case being your bulge is still out and squirming needily. Cronus, at least, hasn't touched your bulge again, but your bulge is working its way down between your still-spread legs and holy fuck it found your nook fuck your hands are above the table you can't- you bite down on your hand to keep a moan back as your bulge drives in, immediately lashing around. Your eyelids flutter shut and you're sure some sound is getting past because Cronus is giving you weird looks and oh God he knows what you're doing? shit you're going to come- you sneak a hand down to force your bulge out of your nook, then fight a whine as your nook clenches down on nothing.

By the time you've regained awareness of your surroundings, Signless is in Dualscar's lap and grinding visibly against him. You close your legs tightly, ignoring your needy nook, and move both your hands above the table. Your bulge just slides across your thighs, then up to slide against the table and you have to fight the urge to come right then and there.

You try to focus on the game, on Signless returning to his seat and winking at as blushing Dualscar, the turning to kiss Psionic  with great vigour. By the time they're finished, your bulge has (thankfully) retreated partway. Then Mituna's crawling across the table- again- to kiss a mildly surprised Psionic.

You look over to see how the third Captor is faring- to find him staring right back at you. You blush and avert your eyes, once again trying to ignore your partially-unsheathed bulge. You know it can just feel the sexual tension in the air.

You look up look enough to see Mituna spinning the bottle from Psionic's lap, flashing a downright evil grin, then crawling towards Cronus, right next to you and smirking. You look back down and try to ignore Mituna practically jumping into Cronus's lap, grabbing him by the hair and shoving his tongue into poor Cronus's mouth- oh God his bulges are even partially out, you didn't need to see that.

You look pointedly at the table until they're finished. Mituna slinks back to his seat and Cronus- blushing deeply- spins the bottle, and- oh shit. Sollux smirks in a way you don't like at all and walks over, straddling Cronus's legs and shooting you a grin before kissing Cronus hard.

You know he's just trying to spite you, but when he starts rutting against Cronus and letting out purposely loud, needy moans, you just want to shove him against the ground and fuck him into the floor.

From across the table, Kankri lets out a loud, completely unnecessary cough, and Sollux turns to shoot Kankri a glare that could kill. He turns a bit more, still in Cronus's lap (just to spite you), and spins the bottle.

When it lands on Kankri, you keep back a snort as you thought Karkat looked scared of Sollux earlier, then Kankri looks downright terrified. Sollux licks his lips and crawls across the table like a predator- wow his ass looks great from this angle- and plops into the lap of Kankri, who tries to stutter out something before Sollux kisses him, shoving his split tongue Kankri's mouth to tangle with his tongue.

Kankri just whimpers into Sollux's mouth, setting shaking hands at Sollux's hips as Sollux subtly grinds against him. Your bulge has fully reappeared watching Sollux, and you curse quietly as you avert your eyes and put your head on one of your arms against the table.

You try to ignore them, but your eyes snap up as Kankri lets out a shocked moan- Sollux is just rutting against him now. Then, Sollux's hand slides down from Kankri's hair to his chest, then further down- you can't see past that, but by Karkat throwing his head dramatically down against the table and Kankri gasping in between kisses, you assume Sollux has gotten ahold of Kankri's bulge. Lucky bastard, Kankri is.

Then, just as suddenly as he kissed Kankri, he breaks away and returns to his seat, smirking slightly. Kankri looks after him, mouth open in shock, then scoots in, flushing as he spins the bottle.

When it lands on Karkat, he flushes even deeper and is no doubt about to start a lecture on triggers, but Karkat grabs him, kisses him hard for a second, then breaks away to focus his attention on the bottle. Kankri just blushes and sinks into his seat for now, and when the bottle lands on you, you can't help but grin at Karkat, showing off your shark teeth.

He visibly swallows and slowly walks over, and you pull him into your lap to kiss him gently. His hands find your shoulders and settle there as he shyly slides his tongue into your mouth. You purr and suck on his tongue, groping his ass while you have the chance. He certainly doesn't protest but whimpers quietly, nails digging lightly into your shoulder. And wow, is that his bulge sliding against your stomach? Holy shit.

You smirk against his lips and move a hand, lightly tracing a finger up his squirming bulge. He moans raggedly into your mouth, but seems to remember himself; he gets off your lap and avoids eye contact, blushing and covering his bulge with his hands as he walks back to his seat.

You're flushed and you know it, but you ignore it and spin the bottle, and holy shit it is your lucky day it lands on Sol. You shoot him a grin as he poker faces his way over to you. You, however, eagerly grab him and pulls him into your lap and down for a very hungry kiss.

He lets out a little gasp, but reciprocates quickly, sliding his tongue against your teeth. Well, if he's this eager... your hands move to grope and cup his ass while you nibble on his lower lip. Said groping does not go unnoticed by Sollux as he whimpers into your mouth. A perfect. Your left hand trails down along the center of his ass to tease at the lips of his nook- which, you're pleased to feel, are soaked wet. He moans softly, then a bit louder as you push a finger inside, then even louder as you slide another finger in.

He's rocking his hips against your fingers now, and muffles his keening moan inside your mouth when you add a third finger and start thrusting them. His bulges coil wetly against your stomach as he lets out small moans into your mouth.

It seems everybody else has figured out what's going on because you hear a very loud cough from Kankri's direction. You growl and use your dry hand to keep Sollux's lips against yours, and you take your fingers out of Sollux (who lets out a whine) and flip a yellow-covered finger in the direction of the cough, then shove that middle finger up Sollux's nook. He keens, and you realize there's a wall in the middle of his nook, splitting it in half.

You slide your thumb and forefinger in his nook to experimentally pinch and rub the wall, and he just shudders, keening as his bulges writhe against your stomach.

He squeezes his eyes shut and he gasps out desperately as you continue to run the wall, "Oh God- fuck, stop- or I'm g-going to f-fucking come all o-over you, shit-"

You stay there in his nook for a moment, then back out of him and kiss him softly as you try to calm him down. It just riles him up more as his bulges find yours and wrap around it, rubbing against it, and it feels so good it kills you to pull him off of you and push him towards his seat, despite his pathetic whining.

He gets over it however, and still blushing, spins the bottle. It lands on Mituna, who eagerly jumps into Sollux's lap for an aggressive kiss.

But once you're realized you still have yellow on your fingers, you make a show of making eye contact with him, then slowly sucking the fluid from your fingers. You can see his eyes widen, then widen even further as Mituna shamelessly twined their bulges- 4, fuck- together, and they slip together loudly, making everyone blush and avert their eyes. Not you, though.

You've finished getting his material off, but are still sucking on your fingers. You're basically eye-fucking him now, and he's so obviously getting off on it. He breaks the kiss with Mituna to gasp for air and push Mituna back into his seat. Then he smirks at you, and you're not paying attention to the game anymore because you know he's going to pay you back for almost getting him to come all over you, in front of everybody.

As you watch, he grabs his palmhusk from his sylladex and plays on it, slouching back in his seat, seemingly bored. Suddenly he drops it and starts lisping out curses as he goes under the table to retrieve it. You roll your eyes- nobody else seems to have noticed- and try to focus on Mituna kissing the fuck out of a mildly surprised Dualscar.

Because you were distracted, it was no surprise that a sudden mouth on your nook scared the hell out of you. You just barely managed to cover up a gasp- drawing a few confused stares that were soon averted- when you looked down to see Sollux grinning up at you, and fuck no you aren't letting this happen- but then his tongue delves into your nook and you think okay, maybe for a little bit.

You have to cover your mouth as he tongue-fucks you, not letting any embarrassing high-pitched moans escape you. Your bulge is completely unsheathed and curling around Sollux's horns, causing him to let out moans into your nook, in turn causing you to bite down on your hand to keep noises back.

You try to distract yourself from the tongue sliding teasingly out of your nook up to your bulge, looking over at Karkat perched on Dualscar's lap, but dear God you are five seconds away from going under the table and fucking him so hard he won't be able to walk for weeks.

Luckily, it seems that Psionic has connected the dots between Sollux's seat being empty and you trying your hardest not to moan as your eyelids flutter, and he says the game is over now, everybody can leave now and fuck their sexual tension.

You and Sollux are out of that room so fast that you both know everybody knows what you're going to do.

He shoves you against the wall and attaches his mouth to your neck gills, and you barely gasp out, "Not in the hallway-" before he's dragging you to his transportalizer and into his room, nearly tripping on computer cords as he shoves you down on his bed, eyeing you hungrily.

You lick your lips in anticipation as he kneels over you and kisses you hard, shoving his tongue in a way that has you moaning into his mouth and grinding up against him needily. Then he moves his tongue past your teeth to tease at your tongue in a way that has you moaning into his mouth and grinding up against him needily. Then he moves his tongue to slide against your neck hills just as his bulges wrap tightly around your bulge, and you let out a loud keening sound.

"S-Sol- want you in me, fuck-" you can barely speak as one of his hands find your horns, the other playing with your side gills. Your vision whites out as he detaches his bulges from ours and slides into your tight heat, and wow, that loud keening sound is definitely coming from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the line that Psionic says at the end was originally "fuck their sexual tension out" but I changed it. For the better, I think. And I've been working on the markxreader fic for any who might care, and I'll finish it soon. But ye, thanks for sticking w me through all these sin fics from like 8 years ago.


End file.
